


With you, I finally feel safe

by The_fiery_topknot



Series: A tyrus collection [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Near Future, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: A short two-shot (is that a thing?) collection of future Tyrus
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: A tyrus collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	With you, I finally feel safe

He reached for my hand on that fateful day. The day that changed everything. He was mine, and I his. We were high school sweethearts. He asked me to freshman prom and I said yes. We were the gayest gays Lincoln High had ever seen. I remember the night before we graduated, I took him in my arms and cried. I couldn’t explain why at the time, but looking back it was because I never wanted to lose Cyrus. We would spend that summer together, laughing, crying, and being general dorks. I had a growth spurt in my sophomore year, and now I’m 6’1”. Cy comes up to my eyes now. When we left, we promised each other that we would keep up our long-distance relationship. I mean, I went to Stanford in a basketball scholarship, and Cyrus amazingly got into Harvard. I’m so proud of him.

Someday we would find each other again. Christmas breaks, spring breaks, summers. But it wasn’t the same. We were growing up, we were drifting.

One night, I found Cyrus outside, with tears in his eyes. I asked him what was going on, and he told me to look up at the beautiful night sky. I hugged him and I could just feel him melting into me. It was one of the best things I’d ever felt. I don’t know who started it, but our lips were suddenly together. It felt so good. It felt like home. His scent was so familiar but I lost it, over time. He smells like paint and sweat and sandalwood and sweat and Cyrus.

I remembered how much I truly loved him. I’d never let go. We were fully embraced, soaking each other’s warmth into our bodies. Protecting each other from the cold. It was just TJ and Cyrus who were on top of the world again. Nothing else mattered. Nothing could separate us. I remember the last time I kissed him, his face still smooth with a boyish youth. Now he had roughish stubble and the mature facial lines of a man. It’s been so long, I sobbed into him. He just held me.


End file.
